


Even Angels Need Valentines

by ChemicalPunkSongwriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confused Dean Winchester, Cute, Destiel - Freeform, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Sweet, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8622160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemicalPunkSongwriter/pseuds/ChemicalPunkSongwriter
Summary: Dean was going to go out and drink like he did every other lonely Valentine's Day, but when Cas calls him after being stood-up on his date, he couldn't leave him alone.





	

        He was planning to go out to a bar, get drunk, possibly get lucky, and hide the loneliness that lived in the deep pit of his chest. He had his job and his brother, that's all he needed. Not to mention, he had zero time to put forth into an actual relationship.   
        This wasn't a problem; it was just the life Dean Winchester was used to.   
        Dean didn't mind going to the bar with his brother on Valentine's Day instead of taking a date to an expensive, fancy restaurant and talking about their boring adult lives. It's not like Dean ever enjoyed dates on Valentine's Day anyways.   
        Dean was standing on the dirty sidewalk outside the bar with his brother, about to step inside when his cell phone in his pocket went off. He waved for Sam to go on inside while he fished his phone out of his pocket. He leaned against the brick wall outside of bar and waited for Sam to go inside before looking at the caller ID.   
        Cas. Of course it was Cas calling.   
        Dean sighed before sliding his thumb over the answer button and putting the phone up to his ear.   
        "What is it now, Cas?"   
        Dean had helped him prepare for his date only a little over an hour ago - he helped him shave his face, pick out clothes, and taught him a thing or too about deodorant and cologne. (Even though the guy usually never seemed to stink.)  
        He heard a bit of static on the other line before Castiel eventually spoke. "Dean, I - I'm alone."  
        Dean scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion. "Cas?"  
        "I mean my date-" Cas paused to clear his throat. "My date never showed. They must be busy or something important came up."  
        Dean felt bad for Cas because it seemed like things like this were always happening to him. He was still a confused angel trying to fit into a human form, but never grasping the concept. He felt even worse that on his first date, he was ditched.   
        Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. "Cas. I think you got ditched, man."  
        There was nothing but silence. Still, Dean could practically hear the confused look on Cas's face.   
        "Do you wanna tag along with me and Sam?" Dean asked. Sure, he had other plans, but what kind of friend would Dean be if he let Cas wander the streets by himself.   
        "I, uh, - no. I'll be fine. I'll just go by myself," Cas stated with a disappointed tone. Dean knows that Cas was really looking forward to this; he was talking so excitedly about how he was going to spend the holiday of Cupid with someone he found to be special - other wise known as a girl he meant two weeks ago at the library.   
        God, Dean desperately wanted to go inside, find Sam, and then down five beers.   
        "If you -"  
        "I don't want to be alone." Castiel interrupted.   
        Dean almost hated himself for giving into Cas so easy. Cas was just a lovable guy, and Dean couldn't help but feel like he was obligated to do anything for him. After all, Cas went out of his way to do so many things for Dean. Dean owed him his life - literally.  
        "Don't move okay? I'll meet you up there."  
        "Thank you, Dean."  
        Dean went inside to explain the situation to Sam and left a few minutes later without even taking a sip of beer. In Dean's eyes he didn't have much of a choice, no matter how much he wanted to stay at the bar and get wasted; he would never consider ditching Cas - the poor angel had already been ditched once that night.   
        Dean drove half way across the town to the old movie theater where Cas was supposed to meet his date an hour ago.  
        The entire drive Dean thought about Cas. He was so special and perfect but no one knew. A passerby on the street wouldn't be able to tell Castiel was an angel - a true creation from the lord himself - just by walking past. He was something different, something unique that always held Dean's attention for some reason. There was something about Cas that just made him stare in wonder. Maybe it was because he was an angel, but he felt like there was something else there too, and whatever it was made Dean curious.  
        Sam always made jokes about the two of them because they were so close, but Dean rolled his eyes and denied it every single time; So many times that Sam starting to make jokes about him being in denial too.  
        Dean pulled into the packed theater parking lot, looking around to notice Cas sitting on a bench outside the double doors - his head down and playing with his thumbs in a dejected manner.  
        Dean parked the impala and crawled out with a sigh to cross the parking lot. As he walked closer, the more the sadness showed on Cas's face. It was so obvious. Sadness was one of the only emotions that showed on his face - his face was lax, eyebrows partially scrunched together, and eyes empty.  
        Dean stopped in front of the angel, matching his sad face. When Cas didn't look up, Dean just sighed and sat beside him. Castiel finally looked up from his clasped hands.  
        "Hi, Dean," Cas whispered as Dean comfortingly gripped his shoulder.  
        "Hey, Cas. How you feeling man?"  
        The other man shrugged his shoulders. "I feel disappointed. That's the only way to describe it."  
        It was silent for couple minutes while Dean tried to think of something to say. Nothing came to mind.  
        "C'mon. A movie will make you feel better," Dean suggested, making Castiel smile.  
       They walked inside and stopped to wait in the line that wrapped around the counter and almost to the front door. Dean didn't have this much patience, but for Cas's sake he kept quiet. He didn't need to complain; his friend already had a rough enough night.   
        It seemed like every couple in town came to see a movie for Valentine's Day. It just made the whole scene even more awkward. They were surrounded by couples and were probably going to be mistaken for one.  
        Dean was staring up at the ceiling, arms crossed, thinking. When was the last time he did something so simple as watching a movie? Everything he'd been doing lately involved saving the world one step at a time and heavy amounts of stress. There was so much he should be focusing on right now, but he was here with Cas - not that drinking at a bar was much better.  
        "Dean?" Cas called out, interrupting Dean from his thoughts.  
        "What?"  
        When Cas didn't say anything, Dean turned his head down and looked over at him to notice his eyes locked directly in front of him where a couple was standing with their hands interlocked - a gay couple. The two men in front of them were practically attached at the hip and whispering to each other.       
        "Why do we never do that?" Cas questioned quietly, staring at Dean with squinted eyes.  
        Dean felt heat rush to his face as he sighed. Of course, he would have to be the one to explain homosexuality to an angel of the lord. "They have a different relationship than we do, Cas."  
        "What do you mean?"  
        "They're in a romantic relationship." When the angel still stared at him with confusion, Dean continued. "Like men and women do - dating."  
        That seemed to make sense to Cas because his eyes widened and he stood up a little straighter. "Oh."  
        They stood silently as they bought tickets and popcorn. No words were exchanged except for what they wanted for drinks and snacks.  
        The silence was a little awkward at first. Most of the time, Castiel couldn't stand silence and would talk about anything to prevent it, but strangely he was quiet.   
        They sat towards the back of the half-empty theater. Dean instinctively grabbed the popcorn and started shoving handfuls in his mouth as Cas just looked around the room. When the lights dimmed a few minutes later and the advertisements started, Cas's eyes were focused on Dean. He looked at the angel with a straight face, but Cas kept staring back like before.   
        "The screen's in front of you, Cas," Dean whispered shortly.   
        "Sorry," he mumbled, finally turning his attention the movie screen. Dean carried on eating popcorn, trying to focus on the movie. Still, it only took another twenty minutes after the movie started before Cas was staring again.   
        Dean rolled his eyes. "What now?" He asked, not looking at his friend. Cas was quiet.  
        As Dean set down his popcorn in the empty chair next to him, he froze - a hand lightly touched the back of his, resting on the arm rest between him and Cas. Dean looked over at both of their hands as Cas's fingers moved in between his own.  
        "Is this okay?" Cas asked, barely audible over the music in the movie as his bright blue eyes locked on Dean's.   
        Dean glanced up at him with a confused, surprised face, but didn't say anything. He felt his entire body heat up and even a blush starting to rise to his cheeks. He didn't know what to feel at first. He didn't come to have a 'date' with Cas; he came to be a supporting friend. Still, he couldn't deny that warm feeling in his chest and stomach. To tell the truth, Dean wasn't as opposed to this as he should have been.  
        Dean didn't have the power to look into Castiel's eyes and say no, so he silently nodded his head and turned back to the film. He could see the other man smile in the corner of his eye.   
         Cas tightened his hand around Dean's and Dean did the same.  
        Dean thought eventually that they're hands would separate some point throughout the movie, but that point never came. In fact, Cas only seemed to get closer if that was even possible. In the middle of the movie, he had scooted over the farthest right in his seat, leaving his leg and arm flush up against Dean's.  
        Then another twenty minutes later, Cas's head was on his shoulder, his brown hair brushing against Dean's cheek.   
        Dean didn't move away. Instead, he leaned into the touch, staying close to him the entire movie.  
         
        When the movie was over, it was back to the slightly awkward silence between them. They let go of each other hands and hurried out of the theater before the rush of people.   
        Dean followed Cas out of the front doors, his mind still racing about what happened earlier. Dean had always cared about Castiel the angel, even if sometimes it all seemed totally unlike himself. He's never been a very affectionate or caring guy, unless it came to his brother of course, but for some reason, Cas made him feel things he never felt before. He always said taking care of Cas was his job, but he never felt that way. He wanted to watch out for him, keep him safe, and make him happy in whatever way. He'd never admit it to anyone, but when Cas was around, he felt lighter than he had in years. He was happy, and got this warm feeling in his stomach.   
        "Dean?"  
        Dean looked up at Cas standing in front of him on the sidewalk, hands shoved in his trench coat pockets.  
        "D'you need a ride, Cas?"  
        "I need to speak with you," he interrupted, not looking up at Dean as he spoke.   
        Dean pulled his leather jacket tighter around his torso as the February wind blew. He gestured towards the bench and they both sat down.. Cas moved over slowly, close enough to Dean where their legs were almost touching.   
        Both of them were quiet for a minute or two, until Cas finally spoke. "I think I understand what I've been feeling now."  
        Dean glanced his way. "What are you-"  
        "I understand why you make me feel so happy and - and fuzzy. I didn't think angels were supposed to have feelings like this, but I do. The way you make me feel I - I just - I want to be like those two men in front of us, Dean. I want us to be like that." Castiel looked at Dean shyly like he was afraid.  
        Dean didn't know what to say or how to feel. All he knew is that his heart was beating harder and faster in his chest and his stomach was full of what felt like butterflies.   
        "Cas I - I don't know what to say." Dean felt his throat close up on him as Cas's head dropped; He stared down at his lap, looking absolutely crushed. Dean could practically feel his heart breaking just by looking at Cas.   
        It only took a couple seconds for Dean to reach over, grab Castiel's chin, and connect their lips together. Cas didn't know what he was doing at first, but after a few seconds he turned his body toward Dean, wrapped his arms around his neck, and started kissing back. Dean didn't hesitate to place his hands on Cas's hips and kiss even harder.   
        It undoubtedly had to be the angel's first kiss. Not that it was a terrible kiss, quite the opposite, but Cas's inexperience did show the tiniest bit.  
        The kiss stayed gentle, nothing but lips on lips.   
        They pulled back, breathing a little heavy, but with grins on both of their faces.   
        Cas looked up questioningly. "D - Does this mean- "  
        "Yeah, Cas," Dean laughed.   
        Cas just smiled and leaned in, resting his forehead against Dean's.   
        "Happy Valentine's Day, Dean."  
        "Happy Valentine's Day, Cas."

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first Destiel fic! I hope I did it justice. Thanks for reading and leave comments if you wanna! c:


End file.
